


Scott and Quentin go to the Amusement Park

by fatallywhimsical



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID, first to post in the scott/quentin tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatallywhimsical/pseuds/fatallywhimsical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Dedicated to exoculodux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott and Quentin go to the Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Who the hell knows how old Quentin is anymore? In this story he's like, at least 18, so it's less creepy. 
> 
> Warnings: Extreme crack. Everyone is on crack. And really, really gay. Quentin also calls Scott “daddy” so if that kind of thing creeps you out you should probably not read this. (Plus mentions of nausea but no actual vomit so hopefully it shouldn't trigger anyone's emetophobia.)

Scott was lounging on the sofa in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear when his boyfriend Quentin wandered into the room and flopped down next to him with a loud sigh. “ _Daddyyyy_. I'm _booored,_ ” he whined.

 Scott snorted at his boyfriend's melodramatic behavior. “What do you want to do about that?”

 Quentin fell sideways into Scott's lap. He looked up at Scott with a very serious expression on his face, then reached up to grab the collar of Scott's shirt and said, “I... Don't... _Know,_ ” before going completely limp and pretending to be dead.

 “Do you want to watch this marathon of _Extreme Cat Hoarders_ with me?” Scott asked.

 Quentin miraculously recovered for a moment to snap at his boyfriend, “No, I don't want to watch _Extreme Cat Hoarders!_ I want you to take me on a date!” He pouted briefly before resuming being dead.

 “Oh, uh... I guess I could go put some pants on,” Scott shrugged.

 Quentin sat up immediately and replied, “Yes. You do that.” He crossed him arms impatiently as Scott went to make himself decent.

  _-page break to indicate passage of time-_

 Quentin squirmed in the passenger's seat of Scott's fruity little European sports car. “Chill out, we're almost there,” Scott reassured him before muttering under his breath, “ _Damn kids these days_.”

 Quentin rolled his eyes. He noticed they were taking the exit to the local amusement park, HappyFunLand. _Oh my god, is he seriously...?_ Quentin thought.

 It wasn't long before Scott pulled into the lot and parked. _Oh no, he is, isn't he?!_

 “We're here!” Scott announced triumphantly.

 “Really? This is the best you could come up with?” Quentin rolled his eyes again.

 Scott frowned. “What's wrong? You don't like amusement parks?” He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

 “Not... really? Oh god, stop making that face. Ugh, _whatever_. Let's just go.” He undid his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. “You're giving me a piggyback ride, by the way.”

 Scott smiled fondly as Quentin clambered onto his back. Sure, his boyfriend was a bitchy and demanding little shit, but for some reason he found it endearing.

 Scott carried his boyfriend into the park and paid their admission fees. They were each given a wristband signifying that they could ride as many rides as they wanted. “Where do you want to start, baby?” Scott turned around slowly so Quentin could get a good view of all the rides in the vicinity.

 “Forward, noble steed! To the carousel!” Quentin pointed in the direction of the antique carousel in the baby-rides section of the park and dug his heels into Scott's side for emphasis.

 “Ow!” Scott winced, but did as he was told. He carried his boyfriend all the way to his selected destination, but it was less than fun on such a warm summer day. He was beginning to sweat in a most unattractive manner. “Quentin, do you think you could get down? I think piggyback time is over.”

 “Ugh, fiiiine,” Quentin whined but climbed down from his sweaty boyfriend's back. They waited in line behind several parents with small children. They showed their wristbands to the ticket-taker and Quentin shoved past a few kids to get to his preferred carousel horse. It was pearly white with a pink mane and he decided that this made it superior to the others. Scott followed, somewhat embarrassed that his boyfriend chose a kiddie ride, but he took comfort in the fact that there were at least other adults on it (albeit only to make sure their toddlers didn't fall off their horses).

 Quentin nodded toward the horse next to him and looked pointedly at his boyfriend. Scott laughed, “I'm good, thanks.”

 “Get on the horse, Scott.”

 “I said I'm _good._ ”

 Quentin glared at him before giving him a gentle psychic brain-poke. Even though it was gentle, it was still a very startling experience to have one's brain poked, and Scott jumped slightly.

 “Ok, ok, I'm getting on the horse. _Jeez_.” He swung his leg over the horse's back while holding onto the ornate gilded pole it was mounted upon. He put his feet in the stirrups, though they could have easily touched the ground.

 The ride started to move and Scott noticed that Quentin was actually smiling for what seemed like the first time that day. _What a dork,_ Scott thought lovingly.

 When the ride ended, they found themselves standing outside the carousel's gate wondering what to do next. “Do you want some cotton candy?” Scott asked Quentin.

 “Uh, _yes!_ ” Quentin replied enthusiastically.

 At the snack stand, Scott bought one huge poof of cotton candy on a paper cone for them to share. Immediately, and somewhat predictably, Scott grabbed a handful of the fluffy treat and put it on his head. “Look, I'm _you!_ ”

 Quentin was entirely unamused and responding by shoving a large hunk of cotton candy in Scott's mouth to shut him up. Scott just laughed, the sound muffled by his mouthful of sugary fluff.

 “What now?” he asked after the cotton candy filling his mouth had mostly dissolved. “You wanna go on another baby ride?” he teased.

 “Whatever, I'll ride _you_ when we get home.”

 “What is that supposed to mean?”

 “Oh, I think you know.”

 “Well, I mean, it's not very threatening. You know I like it when you--”

 “I bet you're too scared to even go on _that one!_ ” Quentin cut Scott off mid-sentence and pointed at one of the nearest rides. It wasn't especially big and scary, but it was certainly no baby ride.

 “No way! You're the scared one!”

 “Prove it, then!”

 “Oh, _I will!_ ” Scott grabbed Quentin by the arm and dragged him towards the ride, the last remnants of their cotton candy comically flung through the air before landing in a nearby trashcan.

 If Quentin was honest with himself, he was a little nervous. He wasn't afraid of heights and he didn't typically get motion sickness, but thought of being strapped into a big metal bowl-type-thing and flung around haphazardly didn't really appeal to him. It was more the thought of being in a situation he had little control over. Still, he would never let Scott know. “It's not too late to back out if you're _scared_ ,” he smirked, feeling successful in his attempt to hide his anxiety.

 “Not a chance,” Scott crossed his arms and smirked back.

  _Damn_ , Quentin thought as he resigned himself to his fate. _Maybe this won't be too bad..._

 Scott and Quentin settled into one of the ride's bench seats as the acne-ridden ride operator strapped them in. He looked like he couldn't have been older than 16 and reeked of marijuana smoke. Quentin began to fear for his safety more than ever, but Scott didn't seem to notice.

 When everyone was seated the ride began to move creakily. It made a horrible metallic groaning sound like it might fall apart at any moment but that seemed to fade as it picked up speed. “ _Ohgod_ ,” Quentin mumbled through gritted teeth.

 The ride still seemed a bit shaky at times and everything was spinning so fast, all Quentin could do was shut his eyes and try to focus on remembering to breathe. Scott actually seemed to be enjoying himself, letting out the occasional “Whoo!”, completely oblivious to Quentin's distress.

 The ride couldn't have gone on for very long, but to Quentin it felt like an eternity. When it finally slowed to a stop, Quentin sighed heavily. He was actually shaking a bit and he felt a little nauseated. “Ugh, I'm gonna be sick,” Quentin whined. He didn't feel _that_ bad but he was certain he wasn't getting on anymore rides today.

 Scott finally noticed his boyfriend's discomfort. “Aw, baby, do you want to go home?”

 Quentin looked up at Scott, pouting. “Yes, daddy,” he whimpered, sounding small and helpless.

 Scott was disappointed, as it seemed they'd only just gotten there, but he figured this must be why Quentin wasn't big on amusement parks.

  _-and this is where the author got lazy-_

 So Scott took Quentin home and gave him ginger ale and saltine crackers until he felt better, and then they fricked. The end. <3


End file.
